User talk:Jollun
Hey Jollun I am one of the admins at the BRW. Did Matoro1 tell you he was a Admin? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! Yes he did. He mentions you a lot. ;-] Jollun Thats cool, I am also the site leader but anyway, Do you know much about the Metru-Nui Era? With Toa Vakama? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! SO what Bionicle Info are you interested in? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 2006-2009 So do you want to write some articles about then? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! OK, if you want to upload a Avatar click go to your preferences then chose the file, then go to the bottem and it will say Save. Click on it and you will have the Avatar! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! Ok I think it may be a problem with the server, try later. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! Its Ok, Hey I am going to sleep, tell M1, night. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! I'll down grade you, but I'm not unprotecting my User Page.BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Big Brother You are lucky you have a big brother that likes Bionicles. My Brothers dislike them!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 03:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC) You Sound like a very caring brother Jollun, thank you for telling me, tell him I hope he will get well soon. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 17:51, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, I will vote for you to become the User Of The Month. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 04:16, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Rollback I upgraded you to Rollback like you asked! Hope you enjoy your life as a Rollback little Bro! } Not at the moment But I'll do a bit of research and get back to you. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 21:26, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay, got it. July 4 2009 00:00 UTC is going to give you a countdown to the 4th of July (at least, according to Wikia's default time. You know, the times in Recent Changes. Just make sure you have the date and time in the right format - for example, don't say "4 July," and use military (24 hour) time. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 18:26, 6 May 2009 (UTC) You bet!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I have teleported to the land of Angry Cornpeople!!!!!! 03:20, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Jollun, I got that. picture of Optimis Prime for you. Here it is. Sorry it has that bad guy on it too. Hey Jollun, you deserve it. Stick this on your Userpage. :-) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Why, when all is lost, you fight on. Is it hope, yes, no, that is for you to decide! 05:22, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ackar head pic I'm bionicledude,the user u asked yer brother if u could use the picture of ackar's head.U can use it for anything,oh,and tell matoro1 that i said yes.--Bionicledude 02:17, 12 June 2009 (UTC) New Wiki Hey Jollun are you aware that Matoro1 joined this Wiki. It is called BIONICLE sets and creations Wiki Also I was wondering if you want to join. Nikila Contest Congratulations, you won the Nikila contest. Now can you please put the information thingy at the bottom stating it is fanon. Get M1 to help if you don't know how! Well done.[[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 19:06, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Next contest When will you decide what the next contest will be about? Toa Nikila Hey, can you please build a Toa Nikila figure like yours but with a yellow Matoro Inika's mask???I have asked one to Matoro1 but he refused.|'Stinger Bumblebee' NB:My address is Taman Dutamas Cluster 6 number 125,Batam,Indonesia